Sangre oculta
by replica-san
Summary: Primer fic mio de The mentalist. Crimen, comedia, romance, jisbon. Red jhon de nuevo en las andadas.
1. Chapter 1

hea!! este es mi primer fic.. n___n

No es asi super potente ni muy bueno..xD almenos a mi opinion, ya que, lo mio lo mio...no es la escritura..xD

pero een fin. Soy un tanto fan de "the mentalist"

Tanto por su trama, humor, y ondas subliminales que realmente calan...

ya pondre mas caps! n___n

en fin..sin mas, aca el 1er cap del fic;

* * *

La unica pasion comparable a la que brinda el Arte, es la pasion que se experimenta por el ser amado.

* * *

A pesar de la tranquilidad del lugar donde vivía, y de la tranquila casa que tenia, Juliana Cardini Kaps, de 44 años de edad, residente de sacramento california, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se sentó en su sofá, tan cómodo como siempre, y prendió el televisor. Después de un rato de cambiar canales, y ver qué tal como esperaba, no había nada bueno que ver a las 10:55 de la noche, se dispuso a dormir un rato. Rápidamente pensó en llamar a su hijo que se encontraba de viaje en chicago, mas al voltear hacia la mesita de la esquina, para tomar el teléfono, paro sorprendida.

Entre la foto de la familia y el teléfono, había un post it pegado en la mesa que decía "diviértete, july "

Sorpresa para ella. ¿Quien podría haber dejado una nota allí? Su esposo había salido a comprar un bocadillo. Estaba sola en la casa…

El mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte; más no útil para detener la mano que le tomaba por detrás.

Un grito ahogado por una mano con un guante. Un momento que si bien fue rápido realmente, a juliana le pareció eterno. La impotencia del momento y después, el frio tacto de un cuchillo sobre su cuello…

4:17 de la tarde, al día siguiente en el CBI, un enojado kimball cho discutía por perder 15 dólares.

Ya va… ha sido trampa…- Le renegaba a jane.

No es necesaria la trampa para saber que lo ibas a esconder allí cho- decía este con una amplia sonrisa.

Así, tomando los 15 dorales de la mesa, y poniendo las tazas en su lugar, después de una apuesta poco ordinaria, jane se retiro a recostarse en su sofá, dejando a cho con mala cara.

Muy bien chicos… Tenemos un caso en la new spring, por el boulevard del centro-

Lisbon como siempre, les quitaba a todos la sensación de holgazanería solo con aparecer.

Rigsby, van pelt, cho, jane y lisbon se pusieron en camino.

Al llegar, a la casa, fue rigsby el primero en entrar. Miro de reojo a los policías que allí estaban, y se acerco al lugar de los hechos.

En la sala, manchas de sangre sin forma estaban en el suelo, junto el cadáver de una mujer. Más en la pared la sangre tenia forma… La forma de una divertida y traviesa cara sonriente.

Salió pálido por la puerta principal, por donde el resto venia entrando. Jane lo leyó en su rostro y corrió dentro.

Ha sido redjhon ¿verdad?- dijo preocupada van peld, mirando a rigsby.

Si… su marca esta dentro-

Lisbon camino rápidamente a la sala de la casa. Un centrado y oscuro Patrick jane se encontraba mirando la pared. Esa cara que aparecía en todas sus pesadillas, que le recordaban que el asesino de su esposa e hija estaba libre burlándose de ellas y de él. Que le arruino su vida.

¿todo bien?-

Todo bien lisbon…-

Esta vez lo atraparemos- le dijo en voz baja lisbon, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de jane.

El forense se les acerco.

Hora de la muerte… cercano a las 10 de la noche.-

Juliana cardini kaps, al parecer. 44 años, casada y con un solo hijo. Ambos sin localizar por el momento.- señalo rigsby, entrando de nuevo con papeles en mano.

Cho reparo de la nota cerca del teléfono.

Jefa…-

Lisbon se acerco, y la miro con curiosidad. Tomo unas pinzas para tomar el papel como evidencia. Jane se acerco rápidamente a ver la nota.

Todos observaron a jane.

Hmmm. Van pelt. Tendremos que investigar a esta mujer muy a fondo- dijo al fin jane volteando.

…Muy a fondo…-

Se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos autos.

¿Realmente crees que haya sido redjhon? ¿o un imitador como aquella vez?- le pregunto lisbon a jane antes de subir a la negra camioneta del CBI.

Puede haber sido redjhon, un imitador, o un castor ninja del gobierno muy bien entrenado…- contesto él, abriendo la puerta.

Lisbon lo miro sorprendida. Jane acababa de ver la marca, la única cosa que le podía sacar de su sentido de control y "perfección". Y aun así estaba como si nada.

¿Qué?... fue una simple broma lisbon, no te alteres- le dijo, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Acto seguido, emprendieron camino a las oficinas del CBI.

Juliana Cardini kaps, estaba casada con Richard Dominic Matius, arquitecto de una empresa privada. Ella era solo ama de casa. Su unico hijo Jean Dominic Kaps, tiene 19 años, y al parecer, dejo la escuela cursando la educacion media. Una familia de no muy alto nivel economico. Al sr. Dominic no le hiba muy bien en los negocios.- decia van pelt en voz alta desde su escritorio, frente al computador.

Una victima mas del cabronazo este…- exclamo rigsby.

No fue una simple victima del monton,-

Todos miraron a jane por ese comentario.

Con la nota que le dejo lo demuestra…- continuo.

Y por que estas tan seguro ¿ah?- pregunto curiosa lisbon.

El le mato por motivos personales. Relacionados a un pariente cercano. De otra manera la nota no tendria razon alguna. No tendria sentido escribir eso para despues matar a quien se lo destinaba. No… El planeaba que alguien mas viese esa nota… Tal y como…- Jane se quedo sumido en el recuerdo.

Pudo sentir como sus pies subian las escaleras de nuevo. Experimento esa sensacion tan fuerte y penetrante al ver la nota de redjhon en la puerta de su habitacion.

-… ¿jane?-

Jane se incorporo ante la mirada consternada de lisbon y los demas.

Hay que investigar donde esta el esposo…-

Bien. Cho, rigsby, vayan de nuevo a la casa haber si algo queda. Grace, tu intenta averiguar el paradero del chico. Jane, ven conmigo.- Dicto lisbon, con firmeza.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto jane

A ver si podemos encontrar a Richard-

El equipo, (salvo la muy dedicada grace van pelt) dejo las oficinas del CBI para continuar con el caso.

En el coche, lisbon y jane se dirigian a las oficinas de la empresa donde Richard Dominic trabajaba.

Jane miraba a lisbon y le sonrio. Ella ni se inmuto.

¿sigues consternada ah?... no te preocupes, si esos castores existieran…-

No intentes bromear conmigo jane…- murmuro ella un tanto enojada.

El hecho de que te cierres tanto me preocupa. Dejate ya de mascaras. Aquella vez que casi lo atrapamos te importo mas el capturarle que tu vida propia.- Su voz estaba mas elevada y temblorosa.

… hmm…- jane se quedo mirando hacia abajo.

Perdon… Perdona no quize hablar asi.-

No no no. Esta bien.- Jane volteo a verla.

Gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo… Aunque sea una molestia en el trasero-

por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo al escuchar esto ultimo. Ambos rieron.

Llegaron a las oficinas de "Pollock Channing inc."

Humm. Bastante pequeño el edificio ¿no?- bromeo jane, al mirar hacia arriba y contemplar los 19 pisos de la estructura.

Mientras tanto, rigsby y cho se encontraban revisando la casa.

Un piso de madera se extendía por toda la planta baja. Las paredes de color crema estaban en buen estado, salvo la que tenia la sangrienta marca de redjhon.

Cho se encontraba mirando el escritorio del estudio. Un montón de planos y papeles revueltos cubrían casi la totalidad del escritorio.

Un estante con libros que cubría casi toda la pared del estudio, mostraba un claro desorden. Al igual que el escritorio.

Con razón le iba tan mal al tipo… vaya desastre.-

Entre los papeles del escritorio, pudo divisar una foto.

Al parecer, el sr dominic y su hijo jean, y una multitud de personas en una especie de fiesta o reunión. Miro más de cerca…

¡Rigsby!–

dijo en alto.

¿Qué paso?–

contesto acercándosele.

Cho puso el dedo índice en un punto de la foto, y rigsby miro sorprendido.

Entre la multitud de gente, escondido casi en su totalidad, solo se alcanzaba a ver la cabeza, mirando a un lado, de Patrick jane.

Pero que….–

Van pelt se encontraba muy dedicada en su búsqueda.

Por más que intentaba encontrar algún vuelo de salida, o cualquier tipo de información de viajes, sobre el hijo de la difunta, no encontraba nada.

Fijándose más, cotejando el nombre del hijo de juliana con la base de datos de los aeropuertos, encontró un viaje hacia chicago.

Eureka…- exclamo emocionada.

Según la información de vuelo, jean dominic kaps, había salido rumbo a chicago hace poco más de dos días. Con un poco más de búsqueda en base a esto, encontró el lugar de hospedaje.

Jefa- dijo después de marcarle a lisbon por celular, sin esperar siquiera al eventual "bueno…" de su jefa.

Según lo que he obtenido, el hijo; jean, se encuentra hospedado en el hotel Rivera. Habitación 35; Chicago.-

Bien, gracias grace.- Contesto lisbon, volteando a ver a jane.

¿Qué?-

Ya tenemos la posible ubicación de jean…- dijo lisbon, pausando en lo último.

No me había dado cuenta. Suena igual que tu nombre.- continuo

Muy observadora eh- le respondió jane, divertido y con una cara de seriedad fingida.

Entraron al edificio de "Pollock Channing inc", y sin perder tiempo, lisbon mostro la placa con su generalizada seriedad.

CBI, venimos a ver al Sr. Dominic. ¿se encuentra aquí?-

Eh. No…- Dijo la secretaria fríamente, mirando en el computador.

¿enserio?- pregunto jane mirándole fijamente.

Si. El sr Dominic no se ha presentado hoy…-

Hm- jane se quedo un momento viendo como lisbon guardaba la placa.

Ella vio a jane. Intuyo bien lo que iba a hacer.

Jane se coló hacia el lobby de las oficinas, mientras le confusa secretaria le veía pasar.

Oiga señor… ¡señor! ¡no puede pasar! Señ… - Al poco caso que jane le hacía, la secretaria fue tras él.

Lisbon rápidamente se coloco tras el escritorio y fijándose en el computador, se aseguro que allí se encontraba dominic, y miro bien en que oficina.

Fue rápidamente al ascensor y subió al séptimo piso.

Recorriendo un largo pasillo encontró la oficina y entro.

Un hombre, de unos 50 años, se encontraba en el suelo, recargado en la pared, entre el escritorio y una mesita de esquina. Con la mirada perdida en sus pies. Una mirada fría y con tormento.

¿sr Richard Dominic Matius?- pregunto lisbon al verle, llevando una mano cerca del arma. No sabía que esperar.

¿Qué quiere?- Respondió Richard, secamente y sin siquiera alzar la cabeza.

Teresa lisbon, del CBI. He venido a hacerle unas preguntas sobre su esposa…-

Lisbon…- Se escucho decir en la puerta de la oficina.

Dos agentes de seguridad del edificio, tenían a jane tomado de los hombros. El miro a lisbon, como pidiendo piedad.

Una ayudita aquí por favor….–

En las oficinas del CBI, cho y rigsby entraban apresurados.

Se sentaron junto a van pelt, que al verles de esa manera, interrumpió su investigación.

¿Qué pasa?–

Van pelt le disparo una mirada de regaño.

Digo… la difunta. Pero lo que importa es esto.- y señalo a jane en la foto.

Van pelt se quedo en blanco al ver a jane en la imagen.

¿será que jane les conozca?-

Si fuera así, ya nos lo habría dicho, ¿no?- pregunto rigsby, buscando una respuesta positiva en los ojos de sus compañeros.

…-

¿no?-

Cho se quedo mirando a la nada. Sabía que si jane conocía a la fallecida, a su familia, tenía que interrogarle. Más aun, porque había un asesino en común; Redjhon.

¿Dónde está jane ahora?- pregunto, casi con represión en que las palabras salieran.

Creo que con la jefa…- y acto seguido, van pelt marco a lisbon para preguntar su ubicación.

Tranquilos chicos… Este viene conmigo.- Muy enérgicamente lisbon le mostraba la placa a los guardias de seguridad que tenían agarrado a jane.

Discúlpenos agente, pero no pueden venir a escabullirse así como así…- Se aventuro a decir un guardia.

Esta es una investigación de homicidio, podemos escabullirnos donde queramos- Exclamo jane, ya lejos de los guardias que le habían soltado. Esa frase principal ya le había gustado.

…¿Qué?- pregunto molesto el guardia

Jane se puso tras lisbon, por cualquier atentado por parte de los uniformados del edificio. Y volteo a ver al sr Richard.

Los agentes de seguridad de "Pollock Channing Inc" se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la oficina, claramente enfadados.

Jane. El es…-

Richard. Si, lo sé.- contesto, sin apartar la mirada del pobre hombre que seguía aun sentado en el suelo.

Apenas abriendo la boca para hablar, lisbon escucho el tono de su celular.

¿bueno?... ah, hola van pelt, ¿Qué paso?-

Lisbon se volteo hacia jane.

¿Podrías dejarme a solas con él?-

Si claro…- Dijo vagamente lisbon, saliendo de la oficina, viendo como jane miraba con tanta curiosidad a aquel hombre, y escuchando a van pelt hablar por el celular.

Le preocupada jane. Le preocupaba una vez más. El tiempo prácticamente no pasaba, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina, entrecortando cada vez más la imagen de jane, y escuchando sobre la foto por el auricular...

Bhue....

espero sea de su agrado.

perdonen el tamaño de las letras al final y todo... se me ha desactivado el word, y todo lo que llevaba lo he abierto en otro programa que ni entiendo..xD... asi como esto del fanfiction en lo que soy un newbie total. so.. SY gente!!

Esto…- Le respondió rigsby, mostrándole la fotografía.

Y … ¿esos son?- pregunto van pelt, aun confundida

El esposo y el hijo de la muerta- dijo cho.

Si. Estoy en las mismas.- dijo cho, sin inmutarse más, con una gran sorpresa por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Muajajah (COF COF..) ajajam… hum…

Al fin, ya puedo conllevar el hecho de que no tengo word, y tengo que usar este otro programa raro de Microsoft igual. Bhuee… Así que, aquí les traigo el Segundo Cap de este fic!! Espero les agrade.

( Le daría un premio a quien supiera que temática sobresalta en el cap anterior. Por el ciertos nombres. XD…)

Como veo que muchos ponen cierto tipo de anuncio, supongo que por cualquier cosa, lo mejor es ponerlo también;

The mentalist, así como sus personajes, y shalala shalala…. NO me pertenecen.

Richard… Soy patric… vine aquí para ayudarte…puedo sentarme?-

Jane semiagachado señalo un punto en el suelo con la mano. No hubo respuesta.

De todas maneras, se sentó.

Quiero que ponga atención a lo que te diré; La tristeza, la pesadez y la rabia no le traerán a su esposa de vuelta.-

El Sr. Dominic hundió mas la cabeza.

Si continuas en ese estado, estarás cavando tu tumba. Le estarás dando mas orgullo al bastardo que la mato…Le quitaras fuerzas a Jean…-

Richard dio un pequeño sobresalto. Levanto la cabeza y miro a jane. Lo miro fijamente.

-…Tu…-

- si, es agradable verte también.- dijo jane, con cierto alivio.

Que? Pero están totalmente seguros?!- Le preguntaba una preocupada lisbon, a van pelt, al otro lado de la línea.

Si jefa! Estamos seguros que es el….-

Un leve silencio quedo presente.

No te ha dicho nada…?- Casi se reprimía en preguntar vanpelt.

No…no me ha dicho nada. Ya nos veremos luego. Adiós-

Corto la llamada sin esperar despedida, o respuesta alguna. Se recargo en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba Patrick Jane… su compañero de equipo de tanto tiempo. Su amigo, quisiera o no aceptarlo. Mas ahora, dudaba realmente conocerlo. Mas bien, dudaba si realmente quería conocerlo del todo.

Sentía la necesidad de gritarle, y reprocharle su falsa manera de ser… El hecho de usar siempre esa mascara … y las tan pocas veces que se mostraba como realmente era.

Apretó levemente los labios. Sabia que caería en hipocresía.

Que nos ocultas jane….por que nos lo ocultas?- susurro volteándose hacia la puerta.

Has investigado algo mas?- Rigsby dio otra mordida a su dona, mirando a vanpelt casi en suplica de información nueva.

No…Aun no. Y no hables con la boca llena por dios!-

Eres asqueroso hombre…- solto sarcásticamente cho.

Vamos! Realmente no creen que hay algo raro aquí? Hay una fuerte conexión que quiza, nos permita atrapar a RedJohn!-

Si ya, como en bandeja de plata.- A cho le empezaba a gustar el sarcasmo

Mata a alguien relacionado con jane, quedamos en el caso, con pistas faciles…y…- Comenzo a detenerse. Analizando las cosas que estaba diciendo.

… una posible trampa?- Pregunto con alta preocupacion vanpelt. Casi rompiendo las teclas de la computadora portátil, de nervios.

Todos se miraron esperando recibir respuesta de alguno.

Se escucho como giraba la perilla de la puerta. Jane miro a lisbon recargada en la pared.

Sumida en sus reflexiones internas, pero serena como siempre. Algo que admiraba profundamente.

Podremos dejarlo en las oficinas del CBI para que descanse, pero sin hacerle ningún interrogatorio?-

Uh?- lisbon apenas salía de sus pensamientos.

El Sr. Richard salio de la oficina. Se quedo en medio del pasillo, mirando a lisbon. Una clara tristeza se divisaba en su rostro.

Eh dicho que; si podríamos dejarlo en las oficinas del CBI para dejarle descansar, mas sin hacerle ninguna pregunta… ¿podremos?-

… No te prometo nada… vamos.-

Lisbon se volteo, y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador.

Jane y richard le seguían por detrás.

Realmente me lamento que jean haya tomado esas decisiones…-

Lisbon puso atención a lo que jane acababa de decir en voz baja. Fingió no escuchar, mientras esperaba el elevador.

Yo también… No sabes cuanto.- Richard miro un momento a lisbon.

Y ella es…?-

Oh! Ella es lisbon. Es agente del CBI por si no lo notaste….Es de ella de quien te hable…-

Lisbon dejo de escuchar. Se metió en el elevador y espero que los otros subieran también.

Solo deseaba que acabara rápido….y que acabara bien

El molesto sonido polifónico de un teléfono celular en un silencioso autobús, invadió a los pasajeros.

Muchas cosas son molestas para los habitantes de Chicago.

Un joven que leía un libro de Coelho, y portador del tan ruidoso celular respondió la llamada.

…..-

Si, diga?-

…- Solo el sonido de cierta estática podía escucharse, mas ninguna voz.

Quien habla?-

Una carcajada divertida y psicópata se escucho, seguida del particular "click" de cuando se cuelga.

Los oscuros ojos de Jean Dominic Kaps se abrieron de par en par.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OMG!-----

Genteee!!

Así quedamos por el momento!! Ya despues pongo el otro cap. Que esta en proceso de idealizacion mental en trabajo a bajo status.

( manera shida de decir " apenas me lo estoy sacando de la inspiración….y tardare".. xD)

Espero les haya agradado, =… sssooouuu (ssweeeet… ah no..xD eso es propiedad de Darkar)

See you

X x!


	3. Chapter 3

Geente!! les traigo el 3 cap! si ya se... un poco mas corto en comparacion a los demas. pero bhue, cosas de la vida...

proximamente, el 4... (si, que soy veloz! xD )

y si, obviamente... the mentalist, nada que ver con mi persona. Es obra y gracia de bruno y la cbs... ( o la warner?... bha, quien sabe... xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…Dime que el tiempo pasado no morirá…. Dime que las viejas mentiras están vivas…,

Llegaron en la camioneta, amplia y negra del CBI a las oficinas. Richard, Lisbon y Jane bajaron y se encaminaron a la entrada del gran edificio en el cual tantos casos han pasado.

- Mire Sr. Dominic. No prometemos nada. Se ha cometido un asesinato, y es nuestro deber interrogarle y seguir con el procedimiento…- Lisbon hablaba sin pausar el paso, y sin mirar atrás.

-Entiendo- acertó a contestar en voz baja richard, siguiendo a lisbon por detrás, al lado de jane.

Richard miro a jane de reojo. Un leve gesto con los ojos, codifico el mensaje para quien fuese a poner atención. Richard asintió con la cabeza.

-El agente Cho le interrogara. Lo que si podemos asegurarle es que le mantendremos seguro, dada cualquier situación.- Lisbon volteo para ser escuchada mas claramente.-

- Esperamos su colaboración! También que….- Se quedo confundida.

- Donde esta jane? -

Richard, solo ahora con lisbon, miro al suelo.

- creo que fue a dar un paseo…-

La mirada de un gato que ve como un hombre rubio, trajeado, camina a paso firme por la acera, surca la calle, a tres cuadras de las oficinas del CBI.

- Repasemos…- se decía jane a si mismo, en voz baja.

- No nos hemos visto en años… Muchos mas años antes de lo que me hiciste… Nunca tuve una estrecha relación con ellos… Por que hacerme esto ahora?… por que hacerles esto ahora?-

Redjhon, el que asesino a su esposa e hija, se ha cobrado la vida ahora de un ser querido, para quienes alguna vez fueron importantes para el.

La interrogante del motivo seguía en el aire.

Necesitaba un lugar para pensar mas tranquilamente. Sabia bien que en el CBI le interrogarían. Sabia bien que en su mansión en malibu le encontrarían. Sabia que estaba vulnerable ante un par de ojos verdes, que si le pedían hablar, el lo haría sin dudar.

Vulnerabilidad y debilidad.

Todo lo que su orgullo evitaba, y que le había causado todos sus males.

- …Con mucha azúcar por favor…- Decía en voz pasiva jean, en el mostrador de la cafetería.

Aunque jean estaba lejos de su mesa, el pudo escucharlo bien.

Vio bien su situación, y no pudo evitar dibujar una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo mataba mujeres. Única y específicamente. Y aun sabiendo que no le tocaría;

- hm, será divertido…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les agrade!

see you!

x x!


End file.
